From Another Realm!
by Blueyedgirl
Summary: A girl cough, ME, cough from another realm comes to shake somethings up at titans tower! Hopefully really funny! hints of: bbrae and robstar R&R even FLAMES are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know, I know, the characters named after me but that's just because it's my birthday today!! YAY!! And I'm so totally jacked up on Hi-C's. Well… read on Mc. Dougle!!

Disclaimer: Haha! The show would be so totally demented if I owned it! I mean come on just look at my writing!!

* * *

Everything was normal in Titans Tower, Raven was meditating by the window, Cyborg was kicking Beast Boys butt at gamestation, Robin was doing his whole 'obsession' thing, and Starfire was attempting to cook, when…

A swirling portal appears, a girl with brown hair that goes past her shoulders wearing a NEW pair of jeans and a blue colored shirt jumps out. Yelling "NO, mom no!! It's my birthday!! I WON'T CLEAN MY ROOM!! WHAT THE-!!"

Beast Boy: "Uhh, am I like, the only one that's totally confused?"

Raven: (raises an eyebrow) "Actually…no."

(gasps)

Raven: "But it wouldn't be a first."

Girl: "Hi!!" she gasped after realizing where she was." Oh My GOD! Your Cyborg, half-man, half-robot! You love technology and always whip Beast Boys butt when playing video games!" she said turning to Cyborg. Ignoring the "HAYYY!" that came from BB.

"And your Starfire the princess of Tameran! Your always so friggin happy, god, lay off the sugar! No offense. And you so obviously like Ro-"

"Oh, new friend! I will take non of your 'offense' , and I shall make the soup of welcoming!" Starfire said as she flew off to make her 'food' and Robin ran after her to sure she didn't.

"Your Robin the 'team leader'! OMG stop frikin obsessing over Slade, he's dead you moron! God! There are more important things and PEOPLE to you, like St-!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ROBIN A MORON?!" Beast Boy and Cyborg said while cracking up, nobody, NOBODY had ever called there leader a moron. Raven just rolled her eyes, and the girl earned a glare from Robin.

"Sorry that was kinda mean." She said, turning to Beast Boy.

"Me next! Me next! So, what do people in your realm think of me?" Beast Boy said while doing that eyebrow thing where you raise them both at the same time repeatedly.

"You really wanna know?" the girl said raising her own eyebrow. Beast Boy's smile faded.

"Well, Beast Boy is the group's comic relief, the funny-guy. Your really bad at video games, really messy, and well… quite stupid.(laughter from basically everyone in the room besides BB) Oh and, just try not to cling to Terra I know someone who likes just like Terra did, and she's closer than you think…" She said as Raven got up to leave.

"Rae wait! Don't you want to find out what they think of you?" Beast Boy said, well actually almost pleaded.

"Why, so I can find out that everyone hates me? Thinks I'm a creepy goth? No, thanks. I'd rather go meditate." She said as she walked briskly out of the room.

Beast Boy made a move to get up but the girl stopped her.

"No" she stated. "I started this, I don't even know how I got here, but now it's my responsibility to make things right again."

"Wait" Robin said after JUST getting over being called a moron and snapping back into leader mode, "How do we know your telling us the truth? How can we trust you, how do we know your not going to kill her or something? Heck, we don't even know your name!"

"Jacqueline" the girl sighed, "Jacqueline Rose Kane" she stopped just outside the door, "but, friends just call me Jackie". She said as she walked strait out the door.

* * *

Ya, I know super short, but give me some credit!! ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!!!

MUCHOS GRACIAS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW!!  
BBRae all the way! ova and OUT,

JaX


	2. Authors note

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but I have major writers block, and on top of that HOURS of homework, and now a "Zoocard" in science.

So if you have any suggestions just tell me please!! E-mail me at: I.M. me at: iNsAnItYlUvSmE28, pm me, or you can just say it in a review!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

I'm putting up the same message for To save her Whats the cost  and for From Another Realm so if you haven't read those please read them now, and review!! GRACIAS!!

Ova and OUT

JaX


	3. The SCREAM!

Ok I'm soooo sorry for the long wait for any reviewers who are actually still reading this!! SOOO SORRY!! R&R PLEASE!!

Disclaimer: Ugh, do I have to go through this again? I'd have my character say the disclaimer but my characters me so I would have to say it anyway… (sigh) No, I don't own the Teen Titans… o but I do own my own character, which is me, so I own myself! WOOHOOO I'm posting this chappie to celebrate not having to do my Zoocard anymore!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

She paced outside of Ravens door thinking of wait to say. _No, nobody thinks you're a freak or anything- LIAR, some people think that… _(A/N DIE U RAVEN HATERS, jkjk rofl) _Maybe I should just ask everyone else for help…_

She wasn't paying attention as Beastboy snuck up on her.

"Listen, I know you wanted me to stay in the mainroom but-" he was interrupted by the loudest, most deafining scream ever, so he fainted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" she jumped and turned to see Beastboy on the floor. (A/N my cousin snuck up on me once and I started screaming like a little baby haha she was ROFLMAO-ing at me)

"OMG OMG OMG" she bent down and took a look at Beastboy as Raven walked out of her door.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" she yelled as the girl jumped and was about to scream again when Raven clamped a hand over her mouth, "Well?!?! What did you do?!?!" The hallway light bulb shattered.

"Well umm, if you could just take a deep breath, maybe I'll explain." She said backing away from Raven and the light bulb glass. "Man, you came in at the wrong scene." She mumbled to herself.

"I'm only gonna ask you one…more…time, what… did… you… do?" she said leaning protectively over Beastboy trying to figure out if he had any wounds that she could heal.

"Well… um I came to tell you that you have like, a whole fanclub back in my universe… some one even has the name TitanRavenFreak for there screen name and authors name-" she started until she was interrupted.

"Wait… seriously? It'd be smart to **not **lie to me, if you know what's good for you."

"Noo… I was joking…" she said sarcasticly, "well anyways, before I was _rudely_ interrupted. I was saying that he scared me so I uh screamed-"

"So that's what that noise was," Raven shrugged "I thought it was the alarm."

"Ehem! Stop interrupting me! Shesh, you're the one who asked the question. So anyways I screamed and I'm pretty sure he fainted." She finished. "Anyway you can get him like, to come back to his semi-normal state?"

"I don't know. Just be quiet for a minute, maybe I can go to his mind, it might get him back." She said quiet but firmly. Her hands glowed white as she put them to his head.

_**In his mind, Ravens POV**_

"Man, I can't stay here for long." She said to here self looking around his mind, "It's wayyy too messy." She said as she tripped over something. "Ooff." She fell flat on her face. "What the-, what did I just trip over?" there on the floor was Beastboy, asleep. _That must be his minds self, now to wake him up_,_ and I thought waking him up in the morning was hard._ She kicked him in the side, unwilling to bend down. "Beastboy! Get up! NOW!"

"Two more seconds mommy, just two more seconds." he said rolling over and falling back asleep. "BEASTBOY, UP, NOW!" she stated in a demanotic(sp?) voice.

"AHHH!!" he screamed as she went flying out of his mind.

**_Meanwhile outside of his mind_**

"Hmmm?!?!" she'd been rearranging the two's bodies for a while now. So far, Beastboy was leaned up against the wall wearing a leather jacket and motorcycle glasses, with his arms crossed over his chest, hard look on his face. Raven, because she had to keep her hands on his head, was standing in front of Beastboy wearing one of Jackie's skirts with her legs crossed. It was a pretty hilarious sight, until she realized that when they got back Raven was gonna kill her so she started to get rid of the cloths when both of them jolted. "Oh, snap!" she said as she took a few steps back.


	4. Why I outta!

Okay everyone I think this will be my second to last chappie for this story so those of you who actually review… MUCHOS GRACIAS!!

Disclaimer: Okay now this time, since there's another character in my story (not saying who she is in real life yet ;):

Me: JULIANN!!

Juliann: What?

Me: Can you just say that I don't own Teen Titans?

Juliann: No, you mean that lame-o show you watch? Watev's… but you don't own them anyways…

_"Oh, snap!" she yelled, jumping back._

_-----------_

Raven opened her eyes to see dark black glasses staring back at her. Her legs gave way, as she fell flat into his chest. He stuck out his arms just in time to catch her, but she straightened up quickly.

Beastboy opened his eyes to see… nothing, it was pitch black.

"I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND! I AM BLIND!!" he screeched, running around in circles, "Raven, Jackie, I'M BLIND, HELP!" He tried to change into a bird so he could fly away but his wings got caught in his jacket, which he had no recollection of putting on, making him fall on his face with an "Oomph".

Jackie was now rolling on the floor with laughter, as Raven suppressed a giggle and smacked her forehead.

"Beastboy" Raven called monotonously.

"Raven, I…am…blind, I can't see anything!" he screeched unhappily and sighed. "Even though I can't see you I just wanted to let you know that-" he started.

"Beastboy, you're wearing motorcycle glasses, you're not blind, just incredibly stupid." she stated, taking off his sunglasses.

He made a movement to start rubbing the back of his neck in his embarrassed way but stopped when he looked up at Raven.

"Uhh, Raven you're kinda, umm your-" he started, cheeks flushing slightly.

"Spit it out Beastboy, I've got more important things going on." she proclaimed harshly.

"Fine then!" he said childishly "I guess you didn't wanna know that your wearing a skirt over your leotard!" he was about to make another comment then realization hit him.

He turned to Jackie who was backing away slowly from the two of them, she chuckled nervously.

"JACKIE!" Raven and Beastboy yelled simultaneously.

"Why am I wearing a skirt!"

"And why am I wearing a leather jacket and motorcycle-r glasses! Even though I look **coool.**" he said doing the hand sliding motion, only to have Raven smack him on the back of his head for being annoying.

"Well, hehe, see I uh kinda got bored and umm-" she started to explain but stopped when she looked at Ravens pair- I mean four red eyes.

"We were gone for thirty seconds! How could you have _possibly_ gotten bored!?" it was more of a statement then a question, "Why I outta-"…

_**Back in the other realm**_

"Juliann! Go make sure your sister is cleaning her room! I've never experienced this much silence from her!" a woman, presumably a mom, yelled to her daughter.

"Ugh, I swear if Jax isn't in there cleaning out her frikin room…" she walked in yelling "Jax moms gonna kill you if your in here not-" she stopped seeing she wasn't there."Jax? If your hiding from me I will kill you and so will mom-" she stopped again bending down to look at the **huge **pile of dirty clothes on the floor. "What the-" it was too late, she was already sucked in…

Yay! Well I think that was a cliffie… not really sure… o well REVIEW PLEASE!

Mucho Amor,

JaX


	5. Nobody review no story

Okay I must be a really bad writer for ABSOLUTELY nobody to review (besides my friend HuNtYb4HuNtErInA Hunterina who knows that she HAS to review or I'll harass her until she DOES review). So anyways no reviews no story… so if you've been reading this and you've never reviewed. Please review!

Mucho amor,

JaX


	6. Huh? I didn't hear you?

Disclaimer: HAHA I'm gonna have Starfire have the disclaimer, just because

Me: Heyy can you say that i don't own you

Starfire: You are disowning us! You do not like us anymore?

Me: No Star wait!

_But it was too late… she was already sucked in._

_-------------------------_

"AHH!" the unknown girl screamed, as she was sucked into the dirty clothes.

Another swirling portal appeared, for the second frikin time that day, in the Titans mainroom.

Robin popped into his martial arts stance, Starfire's hands and eyes started to glow, and Cyborg readied his sonic cannon.

Raven had just chased Jackie into the mainroom screaming "Get back here! I just want to kill you!" With Beastboy hot on there trails yelling "Raven no! She's just a visitor! She didn't know any better! She has a short attention span!"

But the three immediately stopped and got ready for a battle.

Well actually Raven and Beastboy did, Jackie just kinda started freaking out.

The unknown girl came flying out of the portal.

"Julz?" Jackie asked quizzically, then her voice grew angrier.

"What are you doing here! Did you go in my room!?!" she looked as if she was going to smack the girl as Starfire went to attack seeing her reaction of anger.

"No, Starfire wait!" she yelled, but Starfire had already lunged at her.

"Starfire! She's my big sister!" she yelled.

"Your sister! My sister was not good! So she must not be either." She screamed.

"AHHH Jax, what the heck is going on!" she yelled dodging Starfire's hits unfortunately not quick enough and getting hit in the butt. "OWWW! Jax make her stop!" she whined loudly.

"Starfire, she's not gonna hurt us." Robin yelled to her calmly.

"Oh sure, she listens to _him."_ Jackie mumbled, as Starfire calmed down and grinned sheepishly.

"I am sorry, I have done the 'overreacting'." She stated quietly.

"It's ok" Jackie shrugged.

"NO ITS NOT!" Juliann roared, grabbing their attention, "That really hurt, and you!" she said spinning around to face Jackie.

"You're going to die!" she lunged.

"Finally! Someone in this room who agrees with me!" Raven sighed, getting ready to attack.

"WAAHHHHH!" she shrieked, cowering behind everyone else.

(A/N okay so I don't do good with confrontation… some would say I'm a wimp, JUST GET BACK TO THE STORY ALREADY!)

"Umm, I know I have already caused much of the trouble but, could you explain how you got her? And could you explain why you are so mad at our new friend?" Starfire questioned, saving a life.

"No reason, to be said aloud." Raven grumbled.

"Well actually, it was hilarious see Jackie put a skir-" Beastboy started with a huge grin before Raven slammed a hand over his mouth with a twitchy eye.

"End, of, discussion." she stated determinedly.

With a fear-powering glare at Beastboy who chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Starfire cocked her head and gave a confused glance before shrugging and moving along to Juliann. Who, by the way, was inching closer to Jackie, with a flame in her eyes.

"I am still waiting to hear from you." She said.

"Oh, maybe I should explain for her." Jackie helped,

"See, Julz is my big sis. She went into my room, _without _permission, looked around **my** room, _without_ permission, and fell, _without _permission, into this realm." she declared crossing her arms over her chest.

"Since when do I need permission to **fall** in your room?!?" Juliann screamed angrily leaning into Jackie's face.

"Since when do I…" she stopped, tapping her head in a thinking manner.

(A/N Fine, so I never was very good at quick retorts, give me a break peoples!)

"Ugh, fine." she muttered.

"What? I didn't hear you?" Juliann mocked.

Everyone beside Raven giggled, she just smacked her head, but she was already starting to like this girl.

Mucho Amor,

JaX


	7. Whatever

This is the longest chappie I've ever written!! WOOOHOOO

Disclaimer: Lets see Robin doesn't have many lines so he'll say the disclaimer:

Me: Oh Robie-poo!

Robin: Was that Kitten?? (runs away screaming)

Me: No its me!  
Robin: Who's "me"? Who are you working for? What are you doing here? (starts searching files/obsessing)

Me: Alriiity then, I'll leave u alone…

-------------------------------------------------------------

The two sisters had to stay in the tower for the night. Juliann found many things in common with the two Titan girls. Jackie finding many things in common with the Titan boys. Juliann and Raven both disliked Jackie at the minute and when Juliann was happy she and Starfire clicked completely, girl talking for hours, braiding each others hair and what not. As an example:

Juliann walked into the room next to Raven, both of them glaring intensely at Jackie. Then Starfire came in, "Hello Juliann! Would you like to go to the mall of shopping with me?" Her response: "Ya! Totally Star I _love_ to go shopping for girly/frilly things!" As they both giggle and leave the room.

And everyone else rolled there eyes. End Story.

Jackie and the guys clicked because she loved video games and BB and Cyborg would play for hours straight. Then, she would sit and watch TV with them, although they didn't have the same shows in each realm so there was some conflict between what to watch. Well maybe a little more then **some** conflict…

"NO! I WILL NOT WATCH SOME SAPPY ROMANCE SHOW!" Cyborg yelled.

"The Lost and the Loveless is **NOT** a sappy romance show!" she argued.

(A/N I don't REALLY watch a sappy shows like that (shifty eyes) I SWEAR)

"Just let me watch the cooking channel! I like to watch them make the special turkeys and stuff!" he shouted back.

"No cooking shows!" Jackie and Beastboy yelled simultaneously looking at each other.

"I refuse to watch some dude make… meat." he said the word like it would burn his tongue off.

The argument was almost as serious and pointless as the one Cyborg and Beastboy normally fought over meat V.S. tofu…

Hay wait! Time out! THAT FIGHT IS NOT POINTLESS! -Cyborg

Yes it is, now shut-up, I'M the writer!

Ehem, now back to the story

They were caught in a fight just like this one when a strange noise was heard.

_Beep-beeeeep- bededededeep- bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum- (pause) bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum!_

Jackie's eyes widen at the noise as she chuckled nervously and rocked back and forth on her heels.

Juliann whipped her head around making her long hair fly around her face and looked at her menacingly.

"What, was, that?" she was practically breathing fire on her.

"Yes? I must ask, what was that strange little noise? EEK! We have the mice?!" Starfire concurred cocking her head.

"Hay! What's wrong with mice?!" Beast boy stated, putting his hands on his hips in a very unmanly way.

"Those weren't mice were they… Don't tell me…" Raven mumbled smacking her head. By now the skirt thing was just a distant memory, although… no-one really knows why Jackie had been covered in scars earlier…

"You've had your cell phone this WHOLE entire time!" Juliann finished for her.

"I uh- guess I forgot it was there… he-he, oops." she continued rocking until her leg started shaking.

"Dude, what the heck?!" Beastboy had finally gotten out of his video game coma.

"Man, who keeps there phone on vibrate?" Cyborg muttered.

_Beep-beeeeep- bededededeep- bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum- (pause) bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum!_

_"_Pick, it, up, and ask for help… NO girl talk." Juliann demanded, holding Jackie's shoulders to make her stay still.

She picked up the phone, "Heyy! Sup?"

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! Where were you today!" _everyone_ in the room could hear the voices on the other line.

"Uhh…" she glanced around the room at all the annoyed faces "I had um- I had some things to attend to."

"Well you will never believe who was looking for you!" this time it was only one voice.

"Really?" she paused listening intently "Seriously! Oh my god! You're joking right?"

Juliann snatched the phone from her and held it _right_ against her ear, wrong move.

The same voice from before screamed. While the other two laughed loudly into the receiver.

Who knew Juliann had such a colorful language?

"Krista!" Jackie grabbed the phone back from her sister who was now ranting and raving about 'losing her hearing'.

"Stop screaming! Hunter? Maevel? What was so funny?" she was giggling slightly.

"Well… (giggles) Krista was screaming so much that Maevel pushed her off the chair 'by accident'… and well…" at this point there was a fit of hysterics coming from the other side of the phone.

"Well-" she glanced around the room once more, "Uh, Hunter? I don't think I'm in a very _safe_ place to discuss this."

"Fine." she smiled, the voice on the other line had changed, "Just call us all back 'caus TT is on soon and I _know_ you don't wanna miss it!"

At this statement Jackie burst out in a fit of giggles, "Ya, I think the show'll be a little different today, Maevel. Right well, got to go!"

CLICK

The line went dead as they both hung up.

"Alright well I gotta call 'em back soon so whatever we were saying before made it quick." she said crossing her arms and leaning to the side.

"You were supposed to ask them for help!" Juliann screamed.

"Really? Oh, sorry I didn't know… Short term memory loss and-" she started.

"Oh look! A butterfly!" she yelled running around the room.

Juliann smacked her head, "She has ADD and Short Term Memory Loss in her own little way" she finished.

Jackie stopped abruptly and looked around, "What was I doing again?" she looked at everyone, "Do you guys have Pepsi?"

"Ya, here ya go." Raven grinned evilly, surrounding the Pepsi in a black aura and slamming it into Jackie's chest.

The soda splattered all over her and the floor. Juliann stood next to Raven and laughed, openly.

"You look like your room! One _huge_ mess!" Juliann snickered, pointing her finger at Jackie.

"No! She looks more like Beastboy's room! Which can only be worse!" Raven muttered.

"My room is not a mess! It is an _organized_ muddle!" he said crossly.

"More like a swirling vortex. Whatever goes in doesn't come out!" she giggle, (yes I said giggled.)

"Wait!" Jackie stuttered getting over the insults. "A- a vortex?" She ran into the hallway at full speed.

"Where is new friend, Jackie going?"

(A/N figure out who said it by yourself, it's not that hard.)

"I think she just might have an idea." (Juliann)

They all turned and looked at her with surprise.

"For once"

Everyone shrugged and ran after her.

"Wait, Raven?" she stopped, "How do you know what the inside of Beastboys room looks like?"

-------------------------------------------

MUCHO AMOR

JaX


	8. LAST CHAPTER!

OMG! I FEEL LIKE SUCH AN A$$HOLE!!

I haven't updated in a month! I'm sooooo sorry to any of you out there that _actually_ like this story!!

Okay so I'm gonna go right to the story… well, disclaimer first then story, but well… you get the point.

Disclaimer: Let me make this short, straight, and to the point:

I, titans, teen, no, own. Got it?

---------------------

"Aha!" Jackie yelled as she reached Beastboys door.

"What?!" everyone else screeched simultaneously.

She shrugged, "Nothing, I just wanted to say that."

Juliann made the 'ring-your-neck' motion behind her back, "Why the hell did you bring us to his," she pointed at Beastboy, who was now trying to juggle… while changing into different animals, "room?"

"'Caus I have an idea! A-duh!" she rolled her eyes.

(A/N SHORT STORY TIME: I was talking to my friend online once (HUNTER) and she was like "A-yea" so I was like "A-duh" and then she was all "Achoo!" haha, I was laughing… but I guess it wasn't THAT funny now that I go back… you had to be there; ok!)

Juliann raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off.

"Beastboy," Jackie stated/started, holding out her hand, "give me your key."

"Uh are you sure this is necessary?"

"Unless you're afraid we could get poison from the toxic waste in your room." Raven rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna guess the answer would be a yes"

Beastboy grumbled something under his breath, and then scratched his head.

"When did we even get keys for this place?" he looked confused as he questioned.

"Oh, right, stupid me. So then, how do you do the whole, 'swishy door' thingy?" Jackie queried, waving her arms about, to show the door moving.

"Uh, you walk up to the threshold?" Raven replied, raising her eyebrow.

"Riiight…" Jackie drifted off.

She stepped up to the door and walked in.

"You've _got _to be kidding me." Juliann said, as she looked around the mess that Beastboy called a room

"So anyways, all you have to do is, WAHHH" Jackie screamed as she tripped over a who-knows-how-old box of pizza, and disappeared.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Juliann whined.

"Oh calm down, your being too dramatic, just walk where your sister did like thi-" Raven started before she tripped and disappeared as well.

"Raven!" Beastboy yelled, following her lead.

"Friend Beastboy!" Starfire shouted, coming after him.

"Starfire!" Robin called out, picking his nose.

(A/N haha Just kidding, I just wanted to see if you were paying attention :-D)

(here's the real thing) "Starfire!" Robin called out, leaping after her.

Cyborg and Julz exchanged glances.

"Do you wanna-?" they both said at the same time, shrugging, as they jumped after everyone else.

--------------------------------

YAY! Well this was the last chapter (although it wasn't very funny) and there's gonna be a quick sequel, anyways, hoped you liked it!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Mucho amor,

JaX


End file.
